


The Assistant

by YesraMorningstar



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Slow Burn, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesraMorningstar/pseuds/YesraMorningstar
Summary: Working in Stark Tower as an assistant has many perks. One of them being Captain America, Steve Rogers, always somehow flustering you one way or another.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	1. Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a Steve x Reader fict. It may be 3-4 chapters with at least one chapter of smut fun (probably chapter 3 or 4). Please enjoy!

Organizing an extravagant party was something Tony Stark was always willing to do, and what better excuse than Pepper’s birthday. At first, Pepper outright refused but Tony insisted because the CEO of Stark Industries deserves a ‘little spice in life’ as he put it. You were sure she only agreed so he would stop pestering her about it day and night. But you also knew it was because it was one of Tony’s ways in showing his love for her. You sometimes grew jealous of the looks they often shared in each other’s company. “We’re going big and beautiful, _____! I want everyone there: her friends, family, us of course, maybe some of her coworkers she likes. The works,” he yelled excitedly. “Of course, Tony, leave it to me,” you smiled. 

You were an assistant of some kind in the tower. Originally from Shield, muck like Natasha, you were sent in secretly to work among the employees of Stark Industries. It was the perfect hiding spot since you don’t look like an undercover agent to begin with. A bit on the plus size side of life, not very many people expect you to be able to fight the way you do. At least until you were discovered after the New York attack, caught on surveillance assisting a group of employees escape the tower from the alien monsters. Rather than let you go Tony had offered you a job as an ‘all around helper’ as he put it while also being an extra guard for Pepper. So you were basically her assistant, helping her and Tony with anything they needed. Party planning, meetings with company representatives, organizing Avengers events, and even making sure Tony eats at least twice a day.

Surprisingly, you found yourself in the company of the Avengers quite often. After a year or so of working with them in various settings you got to know them pretty well. Their hobbies, foods they enjoyed, the type of clothing they preferred to wear when they were expected to make an appearance; sometimes you even got to train with Nat and Clint when you had a free morning. The one member you spent the most time with, however, was none other than Captain America himself. Since he was the leader of the team, you and he had the most interaction for business and sometimes personal matters. A nice perk of being an assistant in the tower, you supposed. 

“Morning everyone!” you said cheerfully as you walked into the shared kitchen where the team was currently eating breakfast. Clint and Sam mumbled a hello behind their mouths full of food while Nat silently waved from her seat holding a mug of coffee. Bucky and Wanda, which is where Vision must be, must still be asleep. “_____,” Steve nodded from the stove as he flipped a pancake onto a plate, “just in time for pancakes.” “Ugh I wish Steve, but I have a lot to do today for Pepper’s party. I come bearing gifts,” you chirped before setting the pile of clothes bags over a kitchen barstool. “Here are all your outfits for tonight! I hope they are to your liking. I picked what I felt would look best on each of you with your preferences in mind. Please be careful, your masks are also in the bags!” you yelled as you pattered back out of the kitchen. “Oh! Steve, we might have to tweak yours and Bucky’s a little to make sure they fit,” you explained while poking your head back into the kitchen, “Please call for me when you’re dressing so I can assist you. Tell Bucky to call for me, too! See you guys tonight!” You left so quickly you didn’t hear his reply or see the slight blush on his cheeks. 

“Mmm let’s put the party favors close to the exit doors and the food against the wall closest to the bar,” you tapped away on your tablet while talking to a few helping decorators. “_____! I see you’re already on top of things as usual,” Tony smirked. “Well it would’ve been done earlier if someone chose his party theme more than a week before the party date,” you sassed, eyes not looking away from your tablet. “If anyone can design a royal masquerade party in six days, it’s you!” Tony laughed. “It looks great though, _____, fit for a-“ “A queen,” you smirked up at him, “the Queen of Stark Industries.” you nodded happily. “What would I do without you?” he sighed dramatically. “Starve and forget to get Pepper a birthday gift,” you deadpanned. “Ouch, _____, that really hurts,” he whined, “you know we’re friends right? Friends don’t use hurt words like that!” “Maybe that’s why we’re best friends, then,” you laughed. 

It was a couple hours before the party when Friday told you Bucky was looking for you. Oh right, the suits! You hustled back upstairs to Bucky and Steve’s floor. You walked up to his bedroom door and knocked a couple times, “ready to fix that suit, Buck?” The door swung open to reveal a suited up Bucky Barnes. “Mhm I am good,” you smirked to yourself as you took in his form while entering his room. “I knew you’d look hot in a navy blue suit. Almost makes me swoon, Sarge,” you grinned as he smiled shyly. “Come on let’s fix your cuffs and pants length,” you pulled him over towards his mirror as you searched your bag for your needles and thread. You fixed the legs first before you moved on to his cuffs. “I know this is one of the first real big events you’re going to, Buck,” you said softly, “you’ll be alright. Steve, me, everyone else will be there with you.” He stared at you through the mirror as you finished straightening out his suit jacket before you rested your chin on his shoulder. “You, James Buchanan Barnes, are a good man, through and through,” you assured him gently. He smiled before giving a short chuckle and a nod, “Thanks, _____.” “Anytime,” you said with a soft hug, “now I have to go help Steve and tell him he’s pretty too.” “If you tell him he’s pretty, you might not leave the room, doll,” Bucky smirked knowingly. “Oh hah hah,” you blushed as you stuck your tongue out at him, “like that’d ever happen, Buck.” You ignored the disappointed look on his face as you excused yourself out the door. 

“Steve!” you yelled as you knocked on his door, “time to fix your suit.” The door creaked open to a shirtless Steve, your cheeks flaring red as you ogled his uncovered skin. A nervous cough interrupted your staring, “Come on in, I was just putting it on.” You shook your head to clear your thoughts before entering his living room. “No problem! I’ll get my things ready here while you finish dressing,” you smiled and got to work setting out your tools as he disappeared into his bedroom. ‘This man is going to give me a heart attack,’ you thought nervously. You heard a door open and steps coming towards you, your head turning to look at the now clothed Steve. “Man am I good at my job,” you mumbled appreciatively, “classic looks do tend to look good on you.” You picked a classic black and white bow tied tux for Steve with a silver mask. His cheeks blushed lightly as he heard your mumbling. 

“Well the good thing is the pants fit perfectly! I’ll just adjust the jacket shoulders and cuffs,” you nodded to yourself. “Spread those arms out, Captain,” you smirked, “I’ll make you so pretty all the dames will swoon in your arms!” you joked. A soft snort sounded from his nose, “even you?” You paused and looked at him through the mirror, a blush dusted across your cheeks. “You don’t need a suit for that,” you said slyly. You worked in silence for a few moments before you happily sang out a ,”all done!” Steve straightened out his suit as you grabbed his mask, holding it in front of his face as you two looked into the mirror. “Oh yea, with those eyes the ladies will be all over you,” you laughed. “I think I’d only want one lady,” he smiled. You stared at him briefly before smiling back, “and she’ll be a lucky lady.” His mouth opened to say something but your phone alarm rang loudly. “Oh! The caterers should be arriving! I’ll see you later, Steve!” you called out as you hurried out of his room. 

You slumped into your chair, exhaustion finally creeping its way into your bones. Showered and hair done, you just had to finish your makeup for the night. “Thank god I have this weekend off,” you groaned to yourself. You looked over at your clock and jolted in panic, “Oh god! I’m going to be late!” Frantically pulling out your needed supplies, you got to work in making yourself look presentable. Once you finished with your simple makeup look you slipped on your dress and heels before walking out towards the elevators. You had barely tightened your sparkly silver mask as the doors opened to a party in full swing. 

You made your rounds in greeting important guests and a few close friends and family of Pepper’s before relaxing with a glass of champagne. You hugged Pepper happy birthday before she was whisked off by Tony. Sam, Clint, and Bucky sat at the bar talking amongst each other as you walked over. “Excuse me, handsome stranger, do you know where a girl can get a drink?” you asked playfully against Sam’s shoulders. “You’ve come to the right place, gorgeous. Bartender! A drink for the lady!” Sam yelled out. You chuckled before joining their little circle. Clint whistled lowly as he looked up and down your form, “You look great, _____!” You chose a sleeveless black, form flattering dress that accentuated your curves in the right places with a small slit against the leg; you finished the look with classic black satin gloves that went a little above your elbows and red lipstick. Of course, your mask hid most of your makeup, but you still managed to make your eyes pop with a smokey eye. “A girl can try,” you winked at Clint. “Where’s Bruce?” you asked while looking around the bar area. Clint only smirked before pointing towards the dance floor. 

You spun around to see Nat and Bruce dancing with Wanda and Vision close by. Wanda and Natasha looked stunning in their gowns, as they always did. You wondered if you looked like that if you’d be asked to dance too. The boys were no different, looking spic and span in their tuxedos. “I’m so good at picking all of your outfits,” you smiled happily as you watched them. You kept talking with the boys at the bar for a while before someone came up and whispered into your ear. “Excuse me, gentlemen. It seems I am needed elsewhere,” you sighed dramatically before leaving with a wave. 

After saying your goodbyes to the important guests departing, you leaned against a pillar nursing another glass of champagne watching the party carry on. “You know, most people enjoy a party by doing party things,” a voice said next to you. A smile lit your face at the familiar voice. “I’m dressed up and drinking aren’t I?” you sassed as you looked up into a pair of blue eyes. Steve smiled back with a nod, “But you haven’t danced yet.” “No one’s asked me,” you mumbled quietly. “Well there was this really pretty girl who I’ve been dying to ask, but every time I’d try to go ask her she would take off somewhere else. Seems like this party wouldn’t have happened without her,” he said casually. You weren’t sure how to respond to his hint. A part of you knew he was definitely talking about you, but the other still had that doubt it wouldn’t be anything more than a polite courtesy dance. “She is very flattered the Captain America wants to give her a dance,” you smiled softly at him, “but she will have to decline,” you finished politely. His smile fell and his eyebrows furrowed before asking, “Why not?”

“I just... people like me don’t belong with people like you,” you smiled solemnly. “People like you, _____?” Steve quirked an eyebrow at you, head tilting slightly. A wave from the bar called you over before he could continue his response. “Pardon me, Captain, looks like I’m being summoned. Please enjoy the rest of the party,” you said with a smile before walking off. His eyes burned into your back for a while after that.


	2. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time you see Steve it doesn’t really go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m taking so long to update! School has been keeping me busy. Please forgive any OOCs!

It’s been a few weeks since Pepper’s birthday masquerade. A few weeks since your conversation with Steve. You were slightly relieved you hadn’t run into him yet. Pepper has been keeping you busy with press events and meetings for Stark Industries so you’ve hardly stepped foot into the tower. At least until today, that is. Your eyes kept scanning the hallways you walked, both hoping you do and do not catch a glimpse of the tall blonde. There was only one last task before you could go home: deliver some important files to Tony. ‘And the one time he isn’t in his workshop, he just had to be in the Avengers part of the tower!’ you internally screamed. You straightened out your blouse before the elevator doors opened with a ding. “Friday, please let Stark know I will be arriving shortly,” you said out loud as you walked out through the metal doors. “I let him know when you got in the elevator, _____,” the AI replied. “Always ahead of me,” you chuckled. 

Your heels clicked against the floor as you made your way over to Tony, your eyes focused on the papers in your arms to give them a last look over. You made a quick turn around the corner before you were stopped by crashing into someone. “Oh fu-,” you cursed as you rubbed your nose and straightened your papers, “I am so sorry!” The person’s hand briefly tightened around your arm until you steadied yourself. Your eyes trailed up the arm until they fell upon a familiar face. “Steve! Oh gosh, it was just you,” you sighed in relief. “Just me, huh, _____?” Steve smiled softly. “Oh no I just meant that I know crashing into you would be better than anyone else or a visiting person. You know, with the super soldier strength and all,” you ranted nervously. You knew he was joking, but you couldn’t help the nervous blush that spread across your cheeks. “I was just dropping these off to Tony before going home,” you sighed. He flashed a charming smile. “Do you want to get some coffee? We haven’t talked in a while and we could catch up?” Steve asked. 

You were sure the shocked look on your face was showing full force. It felt as if your brain stopped working for a second while his words echoed in your head. A warm feeling spread through your chest as you thought of what to say, your fingers gripping your papers tightly. “I... I don’t think that’s a good idea, Steve, but I appreciate the offer. I really do. We have that gala in a couple days so I’m helping Pepper these days,” you smiled sadly. His mouth opened to say something before a voice sounded from the hall. “_____! There you are. Friday told me you were here,” Tony yelled. “Be right there, Mr. Stark!” You gave a polite nod towards Steve as you excused yourself. A part of you wondered what he was going to say, but the more logical side argued it couldn’t have been anything good.

Two days had passed since then and you couldn’t keep the scene out of your mind. He looked sincere, even disappointed when you had turned down his invitation. If you had said yes, would it had led to something else? “Earth to _____, we’re in the dresses now!” Wanda’s giggle pulled you back to the present. Natasha and Wanda had asked you out on a girls’ day for dress shopping and lunch. “Sorry I was distracted by the goddesses who appeared in front of my eyes when I was waiting for my two equally as beautiful friends,” you joked before setting down your glass of wine, “now let’s see these dresses!” You had picked out a black floor length dress for Wanda. It had a plunging neckline with the perfect flair at the waist for her figure and a soft laced flowy skirt. “_____ has always been good at picking out our clothes,” Nat admitted as she stepped out of her changing room. She was in high waisted black slacks and a form flattering, strapless white silk top that showed off her shoulders. You laughed as you looked your two friends over before agreeing, “I am a genius sometimes, Nat. I think you guys look perfect for the black and white gala. If you guys love your outfits I’ll get them together while you guys change! Who’s ready for lunch?” you asked enthusiastically. 

“But we want to find an outfit for you too, _____!” Wanda cheered. You smiled awkwardly and took a sip of wine before clearing your throat, “This store doesn’t carry my sizes, unfortunately.” You felt the air still between the three of you. “No worries, I have a dress I can wear already. I keep it simple,” you reassured with another small smile, “because there are definitely three goddesses attending this gala!” Natasha and Wanda snorted with a small laugh before agreeing to change and heading out for lunch. As they went back into their changing rooms you grabbed the clothes to take them to the cashier. You paused in front of the mirror, your eyes roaming over the way your body made the girls’ clothes look even smaller. “If only...” you muttered before looking away.

After another day of planning and the night of the gala finally arrived. Thankfully, you weren’t in charge of decorating this time around so you had time to get ready. Your hair was curled and put into an elegant up-do with some loose strands that framed your face. Since you had the time, you figured you would go all out on makeup and do a classic smokey eye, winged eyeliner, and finish with some light lipgloss. You looked hot, felt amazing, while looking at your work. ‘I can finally have some fun!’ you thought excitedly. You pulled your dress for the night off its hanger and looked yourself over in the mirror. You decided on a shorter dress this time around. It was a white, off the shoulder dress that reached your mid thighs. It was one of your favorites. Form fitting in all the right places and comfortable. You grabbed your black heels and strutted into the bathroom to change and finish your routine. 

Staying in the tower for events was the best. You didn’t have to carry anything with you or worry about how late you would get home. Your eyes roamed over the swarm of people filling the room as you searched for familiar faces. Red hair caught your eye near the bar standing with a few others. “How do I always find my friends nearby the alcohol?” you announced cheekily as you appeared behind Clint. “_____! Jesus,” Clint groaned as your hand on his shoulder caught him by surprise. You smirked before squeezing into their circle. “Who we talking about?” you smiled. “Whooo you’re lookin’ good at usual,” Sam grinned at you. Nat and Wanda whistled enthusiastically as you playfully spun in the middle of their circle. “I can’t always be looking like a secretary when my closest friends are literal gods you know!” you laughed. Clint bumped against your arm and handed you a glass. “I guess it’s time to enjoy the party,” Clint raised his glass, “Party!” everyone cheered. 

You loved spending time with the team during these types of events. It’s been a couple of hours and you’ve had quite a few drinks and were enjoying yourself. Oddly enough, you haven’t ran into Bucky or Steve yet. You hummed to yourself as you searched the room for the super soldiers. “Lookin’ for somethin’, doll?” a voice asked next to you. ‘Speak of the devil and he shall come,’ you internally smirked. “I seem to have lost one of my friends. He’s quite a looker you know, longish brown hair and blue eyes you can just fall into, I haven’t been able to find him all night,” you whined. Bucky chuckled softly before shifting in his tux. “Why James Buchanan Barnes, is that you? I didn’t know you could get any more handsome!” you giggled teasingly. He smirked with a light laugh before giving you a once over. “You’re lookin’ mighty good tonight too, doll,” he played along. “_____!” another voice called out from behind you. 

You turned at the familiar voice and smiled at the blonde approaching. “There he is! I was wondering if you two had gotten lost from your rooms to the elevator!” Steve snorted before his eyes settled on your form, his blue eyes raking down your figure. “Wow, _____, you look great,” Steve grinned. A blush dusted across your cheeks as you thanked him with a small smile. “Everyone is over there, let’s go join them!” you smiled excitedly and pulled Bucky along with Steve following behind. Maybe it was the alcohol, but you could have sworn you saw heat in Steve’s eyes as he looked over you in your dress. ‘Maybe I should slow on the drinks now,’ you figured. 

“Ah, there they are!” Tony yelled above everyone. Everyone greeted the last two additions before falling back into their chatter. “Hey, Steve,” Sam leaned into him, “how was that date with Sharon?” he asked with waggling brows. Your breath caught in your throat and you focused your eyes onto the ground. Of course, you should have known, Sharon was gorgeous! Why wouldn’t he want to go on a date with her? Bucky noticed how quiet you had turned and nudged your arm gently with a questioning tilt of his head. You looked up at Bucky and smiled reassuringly. “I didn’t know you and Sharon were dating,” you said to Steve. Steve’s brows furrowed as he stared at you, “oh no, we just went out for coffee to catch up that’s all!” he muttered with a kick to Sam’s leg. “Ow!” “Oh I see,” you responded awkwardly before joining in on Bucky and Clint’s argument. 

Was his invitation really just getting coffee then?


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like you finally get that coffee with Steve, but will that be all?

“Why are you out here in the cold, doll?” a familiar voice called out across the breeze. After the awkward exchange with Steve about his date you had decided to get some fresh air and enjoy the lights of the city. “Hey Buck, just wanted to catch some air. I had quite a few drinks this round!” you giggled, “I also wanted to slip off these heels without being judged by the public eye.” He smiled and sat in the chair next to you, propping his fancy shoes on top of the balcony table. “Needed a break from the crowds?” you asked sympathetically. Bucky gave a nod and loosened the bowtie against his neck. “You’ve been doing great, Buck,” you smiled gently, “Mama bird is so proud! My baby is learning to fly the nest!” you joked. A snort was all you got in response before you two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“_____, do you have a thing for Steve?” Bucky asked hesitantly. You were sure he saw the way your body tensed against your seat, your teeth biting into your bottom lip. A breath left your mouth in a sigh before you decided to spill the truth. “I might... it’s not like it’s mutual or anything like that, Buck. I was just a little thrown when I heard about Sharon. After Pepper’s birthday and him asking me out for coffee a couple days ago I just got my hopes up is all.” “Pepper’s birthday?” Bucky interjected. You winced slightly as you recalled the interaction from that night. “He asked me to dance, but I had said no is all,” you groaned. He-“ he began before you cut him off.

“I mean I know I shouldn’t have expected anything, I’m not the greatest looking of all people. Especially next to Steve! He’s so pretty and fit and deserves someone beautiful like that,” you breathed as your eyes fixed across the skyline. Bucky stared at you as you gathered your thoughts. “I know he’s not the type to care about looks and I’m also okay with myself but it’s complicated. He’s Captain America! He has this image and these expectations and throwing someone like me in the mix? Imagine the negative attention I’d get him. A small part of me really hopes he looks at me that way, but he doesn’t. Sharon’s beautiful, smart, a badass in all honesty. I file papers and organize parties when I’m told to. I just got excited all on my own...” you finished lamely. Silence stretched across the two of you for a few moments as your words seeped into the air. 

“I know it’s not what you want to hear, _____, but you’re a beautiful girl. One of the most patient and kindest people I know. Anyone would be lucky to have a girl like you, doll,” Bucky replied. You smiled softly as you gave a chuckle, “isn’t that the speech people give when they get rejected by their crush?” His eyes widened in alarm as he realized what he told you. You burst out with a laugh and pat him on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Buck! I get what you’re trying to say. And thank you, for listening to my rant,” you smiled slipped on your heels and stood up to straighten out your dress. “I think it’s time to start sending off some guests, meet you inside later?” Bucky gave you a quick nod and you slipped back into the party. “He’s such an idiot,” he sighed. 

A few days later you were sitting with Pepper in her office going over meeting notes. “Pep, I think we’ve just about went over all of these three times at least. Shouldn’t you start getting ready for your dinner with Mr. Stark?” It was already half past five and a Saturday night no less. “If you need me to finish these, let me stay a little longer and you go get ready. I’ll email you any changes,” you smiled gently when you noticed her scanning over the papers spread across the desk. Pepper looked up at you with a quiet nod. “Don’t stay too long, _____. You weren’t even supposed to be working today,” she sighed, “but I appreciate you, as always!” You laughed and nudged her arm with your elbow, “Go on! This will take me thirty minutes tops!” “You’re the best!” she yelled out as she left the room.

It took you a little longer than you anticipated. ‘But the boss doesn’t have to know,’ you thought to yourself. You walked along the empty sidewalk towards your apartment. It wasn’t far from the tower, maybe a ten minute walk or so. ‘Mmm should I make something for dinner tomorrow?’ It wasn’t often that you got three days off in a row and you had a lot of things on your mental checklist. ‘I gotta do some laundry, grocery shopping, I should probably clean the apartment sometime this weekend don’t I?’ You were so distracted by your mental planning, you didn’t notice the figure hanging out by the entrance to your apartment building. “Hey, _____,” the figure said as you approached. 

“Steve?” you called out as your eyes squinted to scan his face in the dark, your legs carrying you closer, “what are you doing here?” “I was asked to deliver this by Pepper. We ran into each other when she was leaving for dinner, hope I’m not bothering you off the clock,” he laughed. “I guess work never really stays at work,” you sighed with a smile. “Thank you for going out of your way to deliver these to lil ol’ me,” you said and reached for the folder sitting in his hand. Your hand brushed against his icy fingers as you took the file. ‘Biking here in the cold with no gloves, he must be freezing,’ you internally chided. “Would you, uh, want to stay for some coffee or tea? You must be cold from riding here so late,” you offered nervously. ‘Jesus, _____, you know it’s not a good idea! He’ll just say no anyw-‘ “I’d love something warm, if you don’t mind,” Steve responded with a smile. ‘Well shit.’

“Sorry my place is a bit of a mess! I seem to hardly be here most days,” you told him as you opened the door to your apartment, “make yourself at home! Would you prefer coffee or tea?” Steve stepped through the door and began to shrug off his jacket, his eyes trailing around your living room. “Coffee, please. You’ve got a nice place, _____,” he appraised while hanging his jacket over a chair. “Thanks, Steve. It’s not much, but I’ve made it home now. Coffee will be ready in a few minutes,” you smiled. He approached the other side of the kitchen counter you were currently leaning on, his stare intense. “Penny for your thoughts?” you asked curiously. “This place just seems like... you. Nice, warm, comforting. Even smells like you,” he mumbled nervously. A hot blush spread across your cheeks as you took in his words. “Who knew Steve Rogers was such a flirt,” you played off your shock with a playful wink before the coffee machine beeped. 

Steve chuckled as he watched you fill two mugs full of hot coffee and place them on the counter between you. “Would be an even bigger flirt if the girl I was flirting with took it seriously,” he said before taking a sip from his mug. Your mouth opened in shock before you looked away and cleared your throat, keeping your eyes on the mug in your hand. “She takes it seriously, maybe even too seriously. Maybe she just wasn’t sure if you were completely serious about it,” you shrugged. “_____,” he said calmly, “why are you so against it?” A breath escaped your throat as you looked up at him. “I, I just don’t think it’s a good idea,” you finished nervously. You watched him as he walked to your side of the counter, placing his coffee down next to him. “Why not?” he asked seriously, walking toward you until he had you cornered between him and the wall. 

He was way too close, you couldn’t even think properly! “I- um, you’re Steve and I’m just _____. You could do a lot better than me! And you have that thing with Sharon right? She’s so good for you! Pretty, smart, fit,” you mumbled, eyes cast downward. “I would just cause problems for you and your image, you know-“ “Sharon and I are just friends. We meet up from time to time, but that’s all,” he cut you off, his hand coming up to rest on your chin and pull your eyes up to his, “and what about my image? I can choose who I want to be with and around myself.” Stormy eyes bore into yours as he leaned in closer, his breath gently fanning across your lips. Your breath hitched as you instinctively pressed yourself against the wall, your arms coming up to rest on his chest. “So you don’t deny that you feel the same?” “I-,” you tried to form the words but you were too distracted by his closeness. “We-,” your fingers clenched into his shirt as you two breathed each other in. “Steve...” you whispered. 

You weren’t even sure who leaned in first and you didn’t care. All you felt in the next moment was Steve’s lips against yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Thanks for tagging along on this ride of a fic. The next (and last) chapter will be where you’ll find the lemony goodness. Thank you for reading!


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Steve finally get down to business

You barely felt your head thump against the wall as Steve’s body caged you against it. The hands tangled in his shirt pulled him closer, a soft moan leaving your lips. “Wait,” you mumbled between kisses, “Steve,” you gently pushed him away as you tried to catch your breath. The hand that held your chin slid down to your neck before clasping it gently, his thumb pressing against your pulse point. A small whine left your throat before you could stop it, your hands holding onto his arm. “Tell me you don’t feel it, _____,” he growled. “I’ve seen the way you look at me during those events. When we go out with the team,” he whispers against your lips, “and I’m looking all the same.” His eyes stared into yours before he finished his thoughts. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

You struggled to take in his words, too distracted by the closeness of his lips and the hand curled around your throat. The inner voice in your head is looping in circles that it couldn’t be true. “Why would you look at someone like me?” you breathed. His brows knitted in confusion before you continued. “I’m not fit or thin or have a beautiful body or anything. Someone like me doesn’t catch the eye of someone like you, or guys like you,” you confessed. “If I didn’t like you would I be pinning you against your kitchen wall like this, _____?” Steve chuckled darkly. His arms wrapped around your thighs before you could reply, a gasp escaping your mouth as you felt your feet leave the floor. He placed you on top of your kitchen counter, his hips between your thighs and chests pressed together. “Do you feel what you do to me, _____?” Steve groaned as his hips pressed up against your core. Your legs squeezed against his hips unconsciously pushing him tighter against you. 

You definitely knew Steve could feel your heart beating wildly against your neck. His lips were so close to your own, if you breathed deep enough they’d touch. ‘Dear god I want to touch,’ you whined to yourself. You pushed your head back to look the man in the eyes, but the hand around your throat didn’t let you go far. Stormy gray eyes bore into yours as you just breathed against each other. If you let this happen there’s no way you could deny your feelings. But what about Steve? Does he really like you? Maybe you’re just a new interesting type of woman to play with? Would he be that type of man to play this game just to try out something new? Your palm slid up his chest while you debated with yourself. ‘No, he most definitely is not,’ you affirmed before fisting your hand into his collar and pulling him in for a kiss. 

You groaned into his mouth as he immediately deepened the kiss, his tongue forcing its way past your lips. Hands tugged at your hips, pulling you against his tented jeans. You broke the kiss with a gasp, rolling your hips back against him. Steve stared down at you as if he was starving, and he had just found his meal. “Bed,” you whispered out with a pant, wrapping your legs around his hips. “Yes ma’am,” he graveled before pulling you off the kitchen counter, hands squeezing your ass as he walked towards your bedroom. You licked and bit at his neck as he stomped down the hallway until he tossed you onto your mattress. ‘Oh fuck, I forgot how easy he can toss me around,’ you thought excitedly. You felt a dip in the mattress as he attempted to settle between your thighs before your foot pressed against his chest. “Your clothes, take them off,” you demanded. 

You’ve seen Steve shirtless a few times when he was training but god damn is he pretty. Your eyes traced his neck and chest down his abs to the jeans slung low on his hips. You shifted until you were on your knees on the bed in front of him and pulled your shirt over your head and tossing it in the corner of the room. You were glad you wore your decent bra and panty set today. Plain black but it supported the girls like a dream. You slowly unzipped the side of your skirt as you watched Steve’s eyes follow the movement. “Something wrong, Captain?” you asked innocently, brow arched, “seems like you’re still half dressed.” You felt a thrill run through you as his eyes darkened at the sound of his title, his hands unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them off of his hips. You tossed your skirt off the bed before reaching behind you to unhook your bra, your nipples hardening from the cool air. A soft groan sounded from Steve as he took in your form, his hands moving to squeeze around the sides of your hips. “Jesus, _____, you’re beautiful.” 

Feeling brave you took his hands into your own and dragged them up your sides to your breasts, using his hands to squeeze around them. “Show me you want me,” you moaned softly, “let me feel it.” A shudder ran through you as you saw the blue of his eyes darken to a small ring. “Doll,” he growled, “I thought you’d never ask.” His hand traveled up to your neck and pulled you forward until your mouths crashed against each other, his tongue forcing its way past your lips. You couldn’t help but moan into his mouth as he devoured you. Hands glided across your skin, squeezing and grasping in the best of places. His mouth relentless against you as if he wants to inhale your entire being. A hard warmth pressed against your hip. ‘This man is going to be the death of me,’ you decided. 

You two broke apart to catch a breath, your chest heaving against him. “I’m going to make you feel a lot of things, _____.” Steve smirked. “Good.” you breathed before launching yourself at the super soldier, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him into another kiss. This time you felt Steve’s moan as he pressed your back into the mattress, his hips pressed between your thighs. Your hips rolled against him instinctively at the feel of his cock pressing against your clit. Even through your underwear you could feel the heat pressed against your core. Your fingers trailed down from your grip on his neck down his chest and stomach until your nails scraped down the trail of hair leading to the waistband of his boxers. Steve groaned and nipped at your pulse in response to your tease as you rubbed your palm against his cock through his boxers. Strong hands pulled the edges of your panties down your hips while you lifted your legs to help him pull them off of you. 

“Damn, _____, is this all for me?” Steve groaned as his fingers stroked through your soaked folds. “God, yes. All for you,” you whimpered as one of his fingers pushed into you. “You’re so wet for me I could easily put another one in,” he chuckled darkly and you felt yourself squeeze around his finger at his words. “You like hearing me talk, _____?” Steve teased and added another finger, curling them inside you. “Oh fuck,” you moaned, “Steve.” Your hips lifted to press his fingers deeper inside you while you used your legs to push down his boxers. He hissed out a gasp as you wrapped your hand around his cock, giving him a firm stroke. You grinned teasingly and nipped his bottom lip between your teeth before soothing it with your tongue. “Is that all for me?” you laughed. A small squeal escaped your throat as Steve stood at the edge of your bed and pulled you towards him by your ankles. The grin you had fell into a silent moan as he pressed his cock against your clit, rubbing up against you earnestly. 

Steve stared at your face to watch your reactions, but you could also tell that he was silently asking your permission. A small nod and the lift of your hips was all he needed to begin pushing into you. “Jesus chr-, Steve,” you groaned. It’s been so long since you’ve had anything inside you, you could feel yourself squeezing down around his cock. “That’s it,” Steve whispered as he rocked his cock into you inch by inch, “just like that, _____.” Your thighs twitched to close at the sound of his deep timbre but felt Steve’s grasp tighten to keep them open. “Oh, fuck,” you breathed when you felt him bottom out inside of you. You heard him moan above you before he began a steady pace of pulling back and roughly pushing back in. Your back arched in shock at the slow but intense pace, his hands now holding you by the hips to pull you into his thrusts. “You’re so good, sweetheart. So tight and wet for me,” Steve panted, “feel so good around me.” 

Fuck, his mouth just does things for you. Your hands tangled in the sheets as you pushed your hips back against him, meeting his thrusts. “God, yes. Please,” you moaned. You weren’t even sure what you were pleading for, but you didn’t care as long as he kept making you feel this good. A large hand came to rest next to your head and you felt Steve’s body hover over you, his mouth sucking a nipple into his mouth. A groan tore past your lips as you pressed your chest into his mouth, a hand leaving the sheets to grasp the back of his neck. “Steve,” you begged, “if you do that I’m not going to last long,” you panted out between thrusts. His mouth left your chest with a wet pop and trailed kisses up your neck until his mouth reached your ear. “Good.” he growled and ground his cock deeper into you. A shocked moan bubbled up your throat, your legs wrapping around his waist to keep him against you. “Wa-wait,” you whined, your hands trying to find somewhere to hold onto. 

The hand he had on your hip dipped lower until his thumb found your clit and began rubbing in small circles. “Fuck,” you cried out. The feeling of his cock hitting deep inside you and the pulse of your clit was too much for you all at once. “Steve, I’m,” you tried, your hips helplessly grinding against him. “Want to cum, good girl?” Steve teased in your ear. You could only frantically nod as you felt your core tightening in a tense knot. The finger on your nub pressed more firmly against you, drawing a hitched breath from you. Your nails lightly dug into the skin of his shoulder as the knot in your core finally snapped, your walls squeezing around his cock in pleased flutters. Steve’s hips stuttered before pressing tight against you, a moan sounding against your throat. You felt him roll to your side as you recovered from your daze, the both of you catching your breath. “Wow,” you smiled. 

“You’re okay?” Steve asked gently, “I wasn’t sure if I was too rough, or not rough enough,” he laughed. You scooted closer to his side before giving him a quick peck on the lips, “it was good.” You two smiled at each other lazily, you staring at his handsome face for a minute. “What?” he smiled. 

“I’m still shocked,” you confessed, “that you like me like this. Not that I’m complaining,” you chuckled. You laid with your head resting against his arm, a finger tracing along his chest. “Unless this is a one and done kind of thing?” you joked with a poke to his side. 

“Oh, we’re no where near done,” Steve grinned before flipping you over to straddle his lap, “In fact I have a lot of things planned for us.” 

“Mm I hope so,” you grinned before leaning down to give him a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not too satisfied with how this chapter came out so I may have to revisit it after I get over this writer’s block.


End file.
